Dean Will Always Protect His Sammy
by Hunting4Klainebows
Summary: We all know that Dean carried Sam out of the fire that killed Mary, but what if there was another event that made him so overprotective?


_A/N: sorry guys! It's been so long since I've updated anything. I just recently got my computer back so hopefully I can get everything I've written uploaded for ya! Plus, I've recently been hit with the type of writers block where you can still write but it all sucks! Here's my latest story. Hope ya like it!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: In my dreams Dean and Sam are all mine. Here, they belong to Kripke. _

_Summary: We all know Dean carried Sam out of the fire, but is that really why he's so protective over Sam? Or was there another incident that created the Big Brother Mode? Read to find out……_

**8 year old Dean Winchester sat on the motel room bed next to his sleeping baby brother. Sam was now a pudgy 4 year old with a mop of brown curls on his head. Dean loved Sammy. He watched out for him as much as any normal brother should. His dad was on a hunt most of the time. So it was usually just him and Sam.**

"**De..?" a little voice said **

"**Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked**

"**Where's daddy De?" Sammy asked quietly**

"**He's at work Sammy. Go back to sleep." Dean whispered.**

"**K De…" Sam said as he curled up against Dean.**

**Dean laid down next to Sam and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep. When Dean woke up a few hours later he shivered. He looked over to see the door hanging open. There was a man walking out with a sleeping Sam in his arms. Dean jumped off the bed and chased after him. By the time he reached the door they were already in the car. The man looked out the window at Dean and his eyes flashed yellow. Dean screamed for Sam as the car peeled out of the parking lot. **

"**Dean! What's going on!? Why are you out here?" John yelled running up to his son. He had just returned from a hunt and saw his oldest outside with the door wide open.**

"**Dad, this man, he….he took Sammy." Dean cried**

"**What? Who took Sammy? What man?" John yelled**

"**We were asleep. I woke up and this man was carrying Sam out. He looked at me through the car window. He had yellow eyes." Dean looked at John who's face was angry "Daddy please. I'm so sorry. I tried to save him. I really tried. Please….I'm so sorry." Dean sobbed as he fell to the ground.**

**John knelt down by Dean and hugged him. **

"**It's not your fault Dean. We'll find Sammy. I promise." John said quietly.**

**It took almost 2 weeks to find the demon that took Sam. His name was Azazel and tonight John was going to summon him. He had called Bobby and had him keep Dean at their motel room. He painted the symbols on the floor and read the proper incantation. Then he waited. A few minutes later there was a gust of wind and a shadow.**

"**Well well, John Winchester. You were quicker than I thought you'd be. Although I guess you have to be when your youngest son is involved." Azazel said smiling**

"**Give me back my son" John growled**

"**Now now Johnny…Sam is in no danger. I just needed to make sure that my star pupil was adjusting properly." Azazel laughed**

"**Adjusting?" John asked**

"**Well yeah! If he's going to be the leader of my demon army then I need to make sure his demon blood is flowing well. After all, if I didn't need him so much, I wouldn't have killed Mary just so I could feed little Sammy the blood." he laughed**

"**You killed Mary!?" John yelled angrily.**

"**That I did Johnny." he laughed again. "She was in the way of what needed to be done" he said smiling**

"**My son will not lead your army." John yelled**

"**Oh I think he will. See, I think, that when Sam is 23, I'm going to kill his girlfriend. Then he's going to help you and Dean hunt me down. But I'll get to him first. You'll see. For now though, you can have him back." Azazel said**

**John saw 2 demons walk forward holding a crying Sam.**

"**Daddy!" Sam screamed trying to reach for John.**

**The demons put Sam down and he ran over to John latching on to his neck as soon as his father picked him up. **

"**Daddy I was scared." Sam cried**

"**It's ok Sammy. I'm here." John whispered.**

**John looked up at Azazel.**

"**See ya in a few years John." Azazel said**

**As soon as John blinked the demons were gone and all that could be heard was Sam's tears. **

"**Shh…Sammy. You're alright. Let's go see Dean and Bobby." John whispered.**

**As soon as they got back to the motel room Dean ran outside.**

"**SAMMY!" he screamed as he picked his little brother up.**

"**DE!" Sam screamed as he hugged Dean as tight as he could. **

"**I'm sorry Sammy. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise I'll protect you. I love you Sammy" Dean said quietly.**

"**Love you too, De." Sam said as he snuggled into Dean's shoulder. **

**In the moment, Dean vowed that he would never let Sam out of his sight again and he would be the best big brother he could possibly be. He wanted to protect Sam and he refused to let anything hurt him. **

_19 years later….._

**27 year old Dean Winchester watched as his brother tried to get up off the bed. Sam's face was a mixture of pain and fatigue. Since he was 8 years old he's protected him as best as he could. He hated seeing his brother in pain. They had fought a werewolf and it had gotten Sam pretty bad. **

"**Sammy? You alright?" Dean asked quietly**

"**Yeah man. My ribs are just a bit sore." Sam said**

"**Well you shouldn't be moving. You cracked like 4 of them." Dean said**

"**I'm thirsty man." Sam said as he kept trying to stand up**

**Dean pushed him back down.**

"**Stay in bed Sammy. I'll get you some water." Dean said **

**Dean walked into the bathroom and came out with a plastic cup filled with water. He handed it to Sam.**

"**Thanks Dean." Sam whispered.**

"**No problem Sam." Dean said as he sat back down.**

"**Hey Dean?" Sam said**

"**Yeah Sam?" Dean said**

"**Why have you watched out for me all these years? It can't be fun." Sam asked**

"**You're my brother Sammy. I'll always protect you." Dean smiled**

**Sam smiled over at Dean.**

"**Dean?" Sam said**

"**Yeah Sam?" Dean said**

"**Thanks." Sam said smiling.**

"**No problem Sammy." Dean said.**

**Dean loves his little brother and nothing will ever hurt his little brother as long as he's alive.**

_A/N: I think that kind of sucked. Reviews are addictive. Support my habit and review!!!!_


End file.
